Heaven and Earth
by tari-chan
Summary: NaruSaku fic. Plz r&r. Thankx. Chap. 10 up.
1. Past lovers, formal classmates

Heaven and Earth:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
AN: Tell me what you think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~4,000,000,000 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Princess Sakura, what is the matter? Why are you not at your birthday party?"~a servant boy with white wings asked walking on the clouds. Sakura had pink with silver highlights long hair and angle wings.   
  
"Lee, I've been just thinking about the Earth. It seems so far away but I just want to hug it. The Earth is very beautiful. Isn't it, Lee?"~Princess Sakura looked at her servant. "Yes, but King Kakashi will get angry at you if he found you gazing at the Earth again."~Lee warned.   
  
"Yes, father would say: An angle princess should only love her own kind. What father says is so lame. Why can't I love Earth? Why must I dream and long for Earth? It's not fair."~Princess Sakura pouted. "Princess,"~Lee reached out his arms to comfort her but paused.   
  
"Sakura, why are you not attending your birthday party? There are many princes who would like to dance with you."~King Kakashi walked up to the frowning princess and her servant. "Are you gazing at the Earth again?"~King Kakashi glared. "Master, the princess was j..."~Lee was cut off. "No."~Sakura looked down walking past her father inside.  
  
"Excuse me, Princess Sakura. May I have this one dance before I leave?"~a young short blond-haired boy with a mask on and white wings on asked touching her hand. "Yes."~Princess Sakura smiled as they walked to the floor.  
  
The music started as a slow song played. Sakura and this blond boy dance to a song. Sakura and the young man continued to walze down the ballroom with all eyes on them. "Who's that cute guy?"~Ino wondered as her arms were around a young man.   
  
"You're a good dancer."~Sakura smiled. "Yes, you dance lovely yourself. I can see why people love to dance with you."~the young man said as they continued to walze. "I love you're eyes. They are as blue as the skies on Earth."~Sakura.   
  
"Really?"~the young man leaned his head down to her face. "You are like the beautiful goddess of all gods. Your eyes sparkle like the green grass of Earth."~he whispered in her ear. Sakura felt like melting in his arms.   
  
"So, you long to hold Earth too?"~Sakura whispered. "I longed to hold an angel from Heaven. Now I hold the princess of angles. I only wish we could stay like this forever."~the young man said brushing her hair back kissing her cheek. "I wish to hold the Earth."~Sakura whispered as they danced to the belcony of the palace in the skies.  
  
Sakura and the young man gazed each other in the eyes, losing track of time. "I have always longed for a love like this."~Sakura admited. "Me, too. I'm happy. I finally met you."~he said licking his lips holding her in an ever-lasting loving embrace. 'I never felt this complete before. I have to know his name.'~Sakura stared in his eyes. Sakura opened her mouth.   
  
"Come I want to show you something."~the boy pulled her by her wrist to the belcony. "The Earth?"~Sakura looked at him puzzled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Someday, I promise. I'll take you there and we'll live happily ever after."~He vowed. "I must know. What is your name?"~Sakura. "My name is..."~he started.   
  
"Stop intruder."~Sir Sasuke demanded pulling the young man away from Sakura. "Sir Sasuke! What are you doing?"~Sakura demanded. Sir Sasuke pulled the boy away in chains. "Don't worry, Princess Sakura. We'll make it to Earth. I promise."~the young man. "Shut up."~Sir Sasuke ripped the fake wings off the young blond haired boy's back. Sakura gaspped seeing the wings were fake. "Let's go. You caused enough trouble."~Sir Sasuke pushed the blond haired boy.   
  
"Daddy, what is the meaning of this?"~Sakura demanded walking up to her father. "He is an earthling, Prince Naruto. Who has sneaked inside our castle. He must die."~King Kakashi. Sakura gaspped. 'He's a prince of Earth? Prince Naruto?'~Sakura's eyes widened as she ran off.   
  
"Who's there?"~Lee demanded. Sakura walked out of the shadows. "Princess Sakura? What are you doing here?"~Lee asked. "Lee. I need to speak to the prisioner."~Sakura. "But,"~Lee was cut off. "No, buts."~Sakura. "Please Lee."~Sakura begged. "Oh, all right. Make it quick."~Lee moved aside. "Thanks, Lee. You're the best."~Sakura smiled walking into the little dungon.  
  
The young blond haired boy looked up. "Hey, Princess Sakura."~he greeted. "Why didn't you tell me you were a prince of Earth?"~Sakura bend down in front of him. "I was afraid you'd hate me, if I didn't belong to your world."~He avoided to look at Sakura.   
  
"Prince Naruto, I could never hate you."~Sakura layed her head on his chest listening to his heart. Naruto looked down at her. "I loved and longed to hold the Earth. I stared at Earth all the time only wishing and dreaming about my life on Earth. I didn't even know I was holding and dancing with the Earth Prince. All my dreams were fulfilled because of you."~Sakura ran her pointer finger on his chest in circles.   
  
"I have also been longing to dance with the goddess of the skies. It was like destiny we met tonight. My live would have been not worth living if I didn't meet you tonight."~Naruto smiled. Sakura looked up into Naruto's eyes. Sakura leaned off his chest placing her hands on his cheeks, leaning up to his face.   
  
"Naruto, I want to be telepathicly connected to you forever. I have never in my whole live have been moved as much as you moved me. I feel like we've known each other forever but we just met. I hope in a new life. We'll be able to slowly fall in love."~Sakura. "I hope so, t-"~Naruto was cut off as Sakura planted a passionate kiss on his lips.   
  
'I love you, Naruto.'~Sakura. 'I love you, too. Princess Sakura. Now and forever.'~Naruto. "Princess Sakura, your times up."~Lee. 'Not now.'~Both Naruto and Sakura wined. Sakura had to force herself away from her first true love and walked to the door.   
  
'Sakura, if anything happens to me. Know that I love you and we'll always be connected to each other telepathicly. Don't worry, we'll find each other in another life on Earth. Just wait.'~Naruto smiled. Sakura nodded as she stepped out of the door.   
  
Naruto smiled taking a pin out of his blond hair, pin locking the chain's lock, freeing himself. "Fools."~Naruto jumpping out of the window. Alarms went off. 'How am I going to rescue Sakura?'~Naruto. 'Sakura, I'm coming to protect and save you.'~Naruto ran towards the main castle.   
  
"King Kakashi, the earthling has escaped."~bowed Sir Sasuke. "Find him and kill him."~King Kakashi demanded as Sir Sasuke ran off with his men to find Naruto.  
  
Sakura was on her belcony praying. 'Sakura, come with me to Earth.'~Naruto. Sakura opened her eyes. 'Naruto, you came for me?'~Sakura. 'Yes. Jump down. I'll catch you.'~Naruto. Sakura jumpped down ontop of Naruto. 'Are you all right?'~Naruto. Sakura nodded.   
  
"There he is. He's kidnapping the princess. Kill him."~Sir Sasuke and his men ran towards Sakura and Naruto. The young lovers ran towards the Earth prince's ship aboarding it. Sir Sasuke blasted flame arrows making the ship explode making Sakura and Naruto go flying. Naruto was unconscience while Sakura had her eyes opened. 'Naruto!'~Sakura spreed out her wings flying catching Naruto in her arms. 'Naruto, I'll save you.'~Sakura flew towards Earth.   
  
The Earth's ozone layer burned her wings. 'I-I have to save Naruto.'~Sakura pushed herself holding Naruto in her arms with her white wings protected him as they chashed through the ozone layer and to the ground. 'Naruto, you're save now. We'll be together forever.'~Sakura smiled brushing his bangs out of his face. 'Sakura+Naruto forever. Heaven and Earth will fall in love again, someday.'~Sakura kissed his forehead as she fainted laying on his chest.   
  
~~~~~~~Present time~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan,"~Naruto was walking down the corner looking over his shoulder to a white house with red striped on it. "I'm off to school."~Sakura walked out the door closing it behind her. Sakura turned around. "Naruto?"~Sakura looked up at Naruto. 'Sakura-chan saw me.'~Naruto blushed.   
  
"Good morning, Sakura-chan."~Naruto greeted waving to her with his usual smile when he saw Sakura. "Naruto, what do you want?"~Sakura asked coldly glaring at Naruto. "Uh...Ummm.... Just to see how you're... Um..."~Naruto was tongue-tied as Sakura walked past him.   
  
"Uh... Sakura-chan, wait up."~Naruto ran up to her side. "Naruto, you're annoying today."~Sakura.   
  
"Naruto, will you quit following me!?"~Sakura. "Why?"~Naruto. "Because you're annoying."~Sakura ran off. "Sakura-chan, come back."~Naruto. 'Why do I feel like I'm running away from a part of me? Naruto is nothing but an annoying guy who always gets in between Sasuke and me. When will he disappear?'~Sakura. 'What's wrong with Sakura-chan?'~Naruto clueless stared at Sakura disappearing from him.   
  
~~~~Song begans~~~~  
  
In a world filled with love. Is a dream made for us. Even if u live oceans away from me. I'll find a way to reach u with these white wings of mine. Soaring through the skies watching over u as u grow up. We live in two different worlds but that doesn't mean we can't stop from falling deeper in love. Crushes come and go, but true love is forever. Sharing a rare special bond. We can sense whenever we need help.   
  
I'm Heaven, the brains. You're Earth, the brawns. We need each other to make us both complete. I gaze down at you with these lovely eyes of mine, hugging you in a tight gentle embrace, only longing to have you hold me in your arms, too.   
  
~~~~~~~Song ends~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sakura and Naruto finally arrived at Kakashi's meeting. "Sakura. Naruto. I'm assigning you two to improve your heaven and earth skills."~Kakashi-sensei. "What!?"~Sakura. 'Heh. Heh. Sakura -chan and Naruto. Side by side.'~Naruto giggled liking the idea of being with Sakura.  
  
TBC...  
  
Tari-chan: this is my second Naru/Saku fic. Sorry about rushing the romance in the begining of the 4,000,000,000 years ago. But I needed a good plot. They were destined lovers and always connected to each other. That's what this plot is for. And for those of you who have no idea. Sakura is Heaven meaning she's the brains while Naruto is Earth meaning he's the brawns. Sakura lacks what Naruto is in strength visa Naruto lacks knowledge. Put Naruto+Sakura together. Makes the perfect match up. Cute, nah? I support NaruSaku all the way. Tell me what you thought. 


	2. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
AN: This is little lemon between Sakura/???. That's why I change it to PG13 or maybe R. Torikaeru(change; exchange; or replace) is my character. Plz R&R for me.   
  
~~Song begans~~  
  
In a world filled with love. Is a dream made for us. Even if u live oceans away from me. I'll find a way to reach u with these white wings of mine. Soaring through the skies watching over u as u grow up. We live in two different worlds but that doesn't mean we can't stop from falling deeper in love. Crushes come and go, but true love is forever. Sharing a rare special bond. We can sense whenever we need help. I'm Heaven, the brains. You're Earth, the brawns. We need each other to make us both complete. I gaze down at you with these lovely eyes of mine, hugging you in a tight gentle embrace, only longing to have you hold me in your arms, too.   
  
~~Song ends~~  
  
"This song is so annoying."~Sakura turned off her cd stero laying down on her bed. 'How did I get myself stuck in a mess like that? Why Naruto? Why not Sasuke-kun?'~Sakura sighed closing her eyes. 'Sasuke-kun, when will I get the chance to tell you my true feelings for you?'~Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Good evening, Sakura-chan."~Torikaeru smiled as his face was over hers. Sakura gulpped and screamed.   
  
"Naruto! What are you doing in my room?"~Sakura demanded. 'Naruto? Oh, so she knows who's Naruto. Finally, I find her.'~Torikaeru grinned slyly. "What's with that sly grin, Naruto?"~Sakura. "I thought we could get an early start in our studying."~Torikaeru walked up to her, placing his right arm around her waist. 'Why you...'~Sakura closed her eyes annoyed. "Idiot!"~Sakura hit the back of his head. "How can you suggest a thing like that to a girl who just got home and tiried."~Sakura. "Ow. Ow. Ow."~Torikaeru held his hands on his head sitting on Sakura's floor. 'She's no ordiany ninja, she's tough and aggressive. Man, I'm starting to like her. She's starting to amuse me.'~Torikaeru smiled. "But, Sakura-chan,..."~Torikaeru was cut off.   
  
"Sakura, is someone in the room with you?"~Mother knocked on the door as she opened it. "Sakura?"~Mother looked around an empty room with the window open as a brezze was blowing in. "Sakura, now where did she go?"~Mother looked around as she closed the door.   
  
"Sakura-chan, I think it's safe now."~Torikaeru muttered as his mouth was covered by her hand. "Shhh..."~Sakura peaked through her closet door. "Mmm..."~Torikaeru tripped. "Ah!"~Sakura screamed as they fell out of the closet. Torikaeru was ontop of Sakura's body. "My lovely, Sakura-chan."~Torikaeru kissed her neck. "Naruto! What are you doing?"~Sakura. "Do you remember me?"~Torikaeru whispered in her ear. "What are you talking about? Do I remember you. I remember that i hate you because you always get in my way with Sasuke-kun."~Sakura layed still.   
  
"Sakura-chan, please remember me. It's me, Prince Naruto. Don't you remember what we promised each other?"~Torikaeru smiled. "Prince Naruto? Wha-"~Sakura was cut off as Torikaeru pressed his lips on hers. "Mmm..."~Torikaeru pushed his tonuge into her mouth. 'What is Naruto getting at? Is he... Oh no. I got to stop this but how?'~Sakura panicked as she feared the worse. Torikaeru pushed her on her bed having his hands on her shoulders keeping her down. 'This can't be happening. The Naruto I know would never think of raping me.'~Sakura's eyes watered. Torikaeru leaned down pressing on her body. 'Naruto.'~Sakura closed her eyes shut. "Stop it!!"~Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto was staring up at the sky outside looking up at the moon and stars when a shock of Sakura's voice called out to him. "Huh? Sakura-chan?"~Naruto turned around looking into the darkness. "She's in danger. I got to go save and protect my Sakura-chan."~Naruto ran towards her house. 'Sakura-chan, hold on. I'm coming.'~Naruto ran as fast as he could to her house.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My lovely angel, Princess Sakura. You are finally all mine."~Torikaeru ran his fingers on her face wapping off her tears. "Who are you?"~Sakura. "I am your Prince Naruto from 4,000,000,000 years ago. I have been waiting for centeries to finally be reunited with you, my love."~Torikaeru licked her cheek. "Mmm... That tastes sweet."~Torikaeru licked her neck.   
  
"What are you getting at, Naruto?"~Sakura. "I love you, Sakura-chan. Why can't you understand that?"~Torikaeru layed down next to her on her bed. "I-I don't."~Sakura trailed off. Torikaeru leaned up to her and was sucking on her neck . "... love you."~Sakura trailed off as he left a hicky. Sakura's eyes changed a darker red color overlapping her pupiles.   
  
"You are now mine."~Torikaeru grinned running his fingers through her short pink hair. "You are so beautiful."~Torikaeru placed his hand under her chin, pulling her closer to his face. 'No wonder, Naruto fell in love with her. She gots a personality that amuses even me and I'm hardly ever intrested.'~Torikaeru.   
  
Torikaeru opened his mouth meeting Sakura's mouth. Torikaeru was giving her a passionate french kiss. 'I never thought Naruto would be this good at kissing.'~Sakura felt this sort of joyment as she wrapped her arms around Torikaeru's neck, pressing her lips on his lips. 'It looks like I got her liking me. Good. She'll be mine. Not Naruto's.'~Torikaeru pulled back a little, Sakura pushed her lips wanting to keep them joined. Torikaeru wrapped his arms around her waist laying down on her bed as they shared a passinate kisses. "Mmm..."~Torikaeru moaned. Sakura was moving down. Torikaeru turned her over on the bed.   
  
"Now what were you saying my lovely princess angel?"~Torikaeru grinned evilly. "I love..."~Sakura paused laying on her bed with Torikaeru laying down beside her. "Yes."~Torikaeru eagerly playing with her hair. "I love you, Na..."~Sakura trailed off.   
  
"Sakura-chan!"~Naruto opened the door. Naruto gaspped. There he saw was another person that looked like him with Sakura on her bed, she layed there lifeless. "Sakura-chan!"~Naruto cried running towards her bed holding her head up. Torikaeru jumpped up into thin air. "Who are you?"~Naruto hissed holding Sakura in his arms. "I am your older twin brother, Torikaeru."~He grinned. "I've grown fond of her, she amuses me. I'll take her as my wife."~Torikaeru. "Over my dead body."~Naruto snapped. "I'm going to take Sakura-chan away from you, Naruto."~Torikaeru jumpped out of the window into the darkness.  
  
"Torikaeru...my older twin brother?"~Naruto looked down at Sakura. "Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan."~Naruto gentlely shook her body. 'Sakura-chan, if only I got here sooner then I did. I could have saved you. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan.'~Naruto leaned his face down to her face.   
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes seeing Naruto's face leaning down to her face. "AH!"~Sakura yelled punching Naruto to the wall. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"~Naruto rubbed his head as he walked up to her. He reached out his hand but got slapped away. "Don't touch me!"~Sakura yelled hugging herself. "Sakura-chan, what happened? What did Torikaeru do to you? Why are you trembling?"~Naruto took a step closer to her.   
  
"Don't take another step."~Sakura. Naruto frooze. "It's all your fault, Naruto. I'll never forgive you."~Sakura ice glared at Naruto. "Huh?"~Naruto puzzled. "How dare of you, you pervert! Trying to steal my innocence. I don't care what Kakashi-sensei says. I'd rather work with Sasuke-kun then you."~Sakura turned her back at Naruto.   
  
"Sakura-chan, it wasn't..."~Naruto was cut off. "Don't give me your excuses to hide that you're a pervert. Now get out of my room or I'll scream for help."~Sakura coldly. Naruto opened his mouth, but desided not to say anything. Naruto left out the window. "Naruto..."~A tear ran down Sakura's face. 'Why am I crying over that pervert?'~Sakura cursed herself. Naruto was dragging his feet home. 'Sakura-chan... She hates me even more.'~Naruto sighed.   
  
"Heh. Heh. Looks like my plan is working. What Sakura-chan saw was Naruto because deep down she loves him but now she hates him. I really had lots of fun with my new toy. She's agressive and amusing. Heh. Heh. Then that's where I come in. I'll win her over so Naruto and Sakura-chan could never fulfill their promise they made to each other centries ago. Sakura-chan will belong to me like how she was to be mine in the begining. It's really sad though. Naruto is slowly gaining his senses of his past while Sakura-chan is not aware of her promise, past life and her true love. But I'll take care of that."~Torikaeru laughed.   
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Torikaeru= is the older twin brother to Naruto, he was stolen by Wave Country. He looks idenital to Naruto but wears black muscle shirt and blue jeans. He gots his sights on Sakura-chan and notices she's the angel princess, Sakura that Prince Naruto of Earth fell deeply in love with. 


	3. Sakura's decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. Thus, Torikaeru (Naruto's older twin brother) belongs to me because he's my character.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Tari: Plz r&r for me. This one has NO lemon.   
  
'What was Naruto thinking?'~Sakura was walking to school. "Hello, my fair lovely Princess Sakura."~Torikaeru wrapped his arms around her waist. "Naruto!"~Sakura swong her fist. He grabbed both of her wrists. "Sakura, you're always so festy with me. Does that mean you are that much in love with me? That you have to abuse me to show me your love?"~Torikaeru had Sakura pinned down against the wall. She ice glared at him as she kicked him in the shins.   
  
"Dream on! The day I love you, Naruto. Is the day, hell will break loose."~Sakura. "You're a tough cookie. I like that in a women. How's about you become my wife. Nothing will be out of your grasps and you'll live a life of a Queen."~Torikaeru walked up to Sakura, placing his hand on her chin. "What do you say?"~Torikaeru smirked. Sakura ripped herself from his grip. "No way! The only one I'll marry is..."~Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan!"~Naruto run up to her side, glaring at Torikaeru. "So, you came."~Torikaeru not impressed. "What do you want with Sakura-chan?"~Naruto demanded standing in front of her. 'What!? There are two Naruto's!? I can't even stand one, never mind two.'~Sakura puzzled. "My love, think about what I just told you."~Torikaeru vanished.  
  
'Who is that guy?'~Sakura wondered staring at the place where Torikaeru vanished. "Sakura-chan, I want you to stay away from him."~Naruto refused to turn around to look at her. 'Why does Naruto want me to stay away from him?'~Sakura wondered staring at his back. "Don't ever see him again even though he promised you a life of gold."~Naruto. "Naruto, just who was he?"~Sakura asked.   
  
"Never mind about that!"~Naruto snapped. Sakura was astonished by his reaction. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Promise me you won't see him again."~Naruto soften his voice. "I promise."~Sakura assured. Naruto smiled weakly as he started walking away. 'Why do they look so alike? It's like as if they are brothers.'~Sakura gasps. 'Could that be it? Their sibblings?'~Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan."~Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her daydream. "Let's hurry to class."~Naruto smiled warmly. Sakura's eyes softened and nodded. "Come on."~Naruto reached his hand out to her as she took his hand. As soon as her hand touched his. A flashback came back to her. It was a young boy holding an angel girl's hand as they ran towards the space ship. "I'll take you to Earth where we'll live happily ever after."~the young boy said.  
  
"Earth to Sakura-chan."~Naruto waved his hand in front of her face. "Huh?"~Sakura looked at Naruto. "You were daydreaming again."~Naruto. "Oh, sorry. Let's hurry to class."~Sakura forced a smile. 'That's right. Naruto would never steep so low as that other guy. Naruto shows more respect then anyone. At first, I thought he was always annoying and getting in my way of love. He always knew. He always helpped me. Naruto protected me and saved me most of the time. Still I always made him in pain only wanting Sasuke-kun's safety, never concerdering his feelings and safety. I'm so selfish all I think about is Sasuke-kun, when it's Naruto who does everthing in his power to bring me happiness.'~Sakura.  
  
'No, you're not selfish.'~Naruto talked to her telepathically. 'Naruto? How dare of you enter in my thoughts.'~Sakura scolded. 'Sorry about that.'~Naruto closed his eyes. 'Sakura-chan loves me. Sakura-chan loves me.'~Naruto teased. Sakura punched his face as he flew up into the sky. "I was giving him too much credit. What an oaf."~Sakura annoyed.  
  
'Naruto I must kill you before Sakura remembers her past.'~Torikaeru jumps into the sky after his younger sibbling. Naruto crashes down onto the oasis. "Oww... I was only teasing."~Naruto sat up. "It looks like you still live even after that fall, younger brother."~Torikaeru grinned evilly.   
  
"Torikaeru."~Naruto growled. "What do you want with Sakura-chan!? Leave her out of this."~Naruto demanded clinging his fists. "That's an easy question to answer. I want her to be my wife. I like her festy ways."~Torikaeru. "Then why don't you go after Ino!? And leave Sakura-chan alone."~Naruto. "Ino? Oh, Sakura's rival."~Torikaeru floated down to the ground.   
  
"Nah. Ino is not as cute and beautiful as Sakura. Besides, Sakura is your weak point."~Torikaeru. "Why you!"~Naruto ran towards Torikaeru. "I'll never let you claim Sakura-chan!"~Naruto swong his fist at Torikaeru's face. Torikaeru grabs his fist, twisting Naruto's arm against his back and grabs Naruto's hair. "Give up now. You can't protect her from me, you will only be fighting in vain. Worthless peice of trash."~Torikaeru roughly pushed Naruto to the ground. 'S-Sakura-chan...'~Naruto.   
  
"Naruto!"~Sakura stood up worried. "Sakura-chan is something wr..."~Teacher paused as Sakura vanished into thin air.  
  
"You're pathetic. Fighting for a girl who hates you."~Torikaeru slapped his wip on Naruto's back. "Heh. Heh. I'll wip you to death. Not unless you renounce your love for Sakura."~Torikaeru. "Never!"~Naruto held the pain inside. "Never, huh?"~Torikaeru chuckled. "What's so funny?"~Naruto. "You. You oaf."~Torikaeru. "I'm not an oaf."~Naruto. "If you won't renounce your love. Then, die."~Torikaeru continued to wip Naruto's back. "Oaf, the Fourth Hokage was a fool for sealing Kyuubi inside you. You are such a worthless oaf to be the seal. A real joke."~Torikaeru hissed.   
  
'That's what you think.'~Naruto stood up grabbing the wip, ice glaring at Torikaeru. "You have more wits then I thought. Prove to me now. You are worthy of Kyuubi's power."~Torikaeru coaxed. "Then, we'll see who's worthy of Sakura-chan."~Torikaeru. Naruto flamed up, assulting Torikaeru. "Heh. Heh. You're not focused! You're letting your heart get the best of you."~Torikaeru kicked Naruto. He crashed into the deep sand. 'Damn jerk.'~Naruto huffed having one eye open. "I'll get him this time."~Naruto stood up. There was a scream, Naruto looked up as someone crashed into him. "Interesting."~Torikaeru amused.   
  
Naruto opened his eyes looking down at the person ontop of him. "S-Sakura-chan?"~Naruto unexpectly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Naruto."~Sakura looked up at him. "What do you think you are doing? Let me go."~Sakura pushed herself up and broke the embrace. "So, you've come my lovely princess."~Torikaeru floated in mid-air staring at Sakura. "Have you come here to be my wife?"~Torikaeru. "Sakura-chan will not be yours."~Naruto sat up. "Oh, so you'll have her?"~Torikaeru. "No."~Naruto smirked. Sakura looked at Naruto puzzled.   
  
"Sakura-chan is not a prize to be won. She's a person with feelings that are to be treated with respect and handled with care. I won't let you abuse her."~Naruto vowed. "Even if I kill you?"~Torikaeru. "Heh. Heh. Even if you killed me. Sakura-chan will not be yours."~Naruto. "We'll see."~Torikaeru swong his wip at Sakura. A slap was echoed in the area. Sakura was laying down on the ground as Naruto was sheilding her. "Sakura-chan, I'll protect you forever."~Naruto vowed as he was being wipped. "Then die in vain by protecting her, you oaf."~Torikaeru insanely continued wipping Naruto's back. Naruto cried in agony as liquid dripped from his body. 'Naruto...'~Sakura felt a great deal of pain inside her heart.   
  
"Are you ready to renounce your love for her, yet? I won't kill you if you just renounce your love."~Torikaeru. "Torikaeru,"~Naruto side-long glanced at him. "I'll never renounce my love for Sakura-chan."~Naruto. "Never? You say."~Torikaeru closed his eyes. "Well, I'll just have to change your mind."~Torikaeru's eyes reddened swonging his wip for the kill.   
  
"STOP IT!!!!!"~Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Torikaeru paused the assult looking at the pink haired girl holding a limp, weak Naruto in her arms. "W-what a-are you doing, S-Sakura-chan?"~Naruto asked weakly. "You can't kill Naruto. I won't let you."~Sakura trembled. "If you wish for me to stop, then marry me. Become my Queen. If you don't, I'll kill Naruto in front of your eyes."~Torikaeru.   
  
"S-Sakura-chan, don't give in. You don't have to marry him."~Naruto muttered as she layed him down on the ground. Sakura avoided looking at Naruto. "I'm sorry, Naruto. This is my fault. Forgive me."~Sakura sniffed painfully at the cause of Naruto's injuries. "S-Sakura-chan, it's not your fault. I live only to protect you."~Naruto whispered.   
  
"What is your decision?"~Torikaeru asked standing behind Sakura. "No. Stay away, you monster."~Naruto tried to move but couldn't because it pained his limp body. "Naruto, you better keep your trap shut or it's lights out. You can't even get up, you're so weak."~Torikaeru held his hand in front of Naruto's face.   
  
"What's your decision? Your freedom or his worthless life."~Torikaeru. Sakura had shadows over her eyes. "Sakura-chan, be strong. Don't give in to him, even if he threatens to kill me."~Naruto. "How can I be strong without you in my life?"~Sakura. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stood up and turned walking away from Naruto. "Sakura-chan, don't go with him. Come back."~Naruto trys to pulling his limp body on the ground by crawling. "That's my girl. Good choice."~Torikaeru wrapped his arms around her waist as they vanished into thin air.   
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!"~Naruto yells waking up in a bed. "Where am I?"~Naruto wondered looking around. "Oh, yeah. I"m in the hospital."~Naruto stepped out of the bed. He fell on his face on the floor. "S-Sakura-chan's in danger. I must go save her."~Naruto pushed himself up as images of Sakura came flashing back into his mind.   
  
'My body's so numb, it's like as if I've been training forever and too weak to move.'~Naruto colapsed on the floor again. 'Sakura-chan, I promise I'll save you from him...'~Naruto closed his eyes. "Torikaeru."~Naruto growled re-opening his eyes. His eyes were red and his wounds started healing themselves.   
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Sakura was in a jar container with vines sucking her life energy. "Sleep well, Princess Sakura."~Torikaeru laughs evilly.   
  
TBC...  
  
AN: Tari-chan here.   
  
Kouichi: What's Torikaeru doing to Sakura-chan? I thought he wanted to marry her.  
  
Izumi: Yeah. What is he doing sucking her life energy?  
  
Kai: Talk about a cliff hanger.  
  
Ozuma: Well you'd expect no less then Tari-chan's style.  
  
Miriam: You know, Ozuma-kun. I kinda like Tari-chan's style. I wonder how she'll make us fall in love.  
  
*Ozuma blushes red.*  
  
Miriam: Ozuma-kun, you're so cute when you blush.  
  
*Miriam hugs Ozuma.*  
  
Tari: HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!! We're not talking about Beyblade. We're talking about Naruto.  
  
Miriam: Oh, that's right.  
  
Tari: Anyways, it's a secret to why Torikaeru is doing what he's doing to Sakura-chan. You'll just have to wait. Until chapter 4.   
  
*Kouichi and Izumi wine.*  
  
Kai: Tari-chan, we need to talk.  
  
Tari: Uh...Sure. *Tari-chan's blushes*  
  
Kai: Tari-chan, when are u going to update "Ocean Princess"?  
  
Tari: Very soon. *winks* I'll make one about the coupling of u and Miriam.  
  
Kai: WHAT!?  
  
Tari: Just kidding. I'll just make one about u and a girl. 


	4. Inside Sakura's dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own Torikaeru, he's my character.  
  
AN: This is mostly about Sakura's dream about training with Naruto. A very short chapter.  
  
Chapter 4:   
  
'Naruto.' Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Sakura-chan, my name is Torikaeru, not Naruto. It's an embarressment that weakling is my brother. Don't ever speak that name again." Torikaeru glared at her inside the tank. Sakura opened her mouth as little air bubbles escaped her mouth. She quickly closed her mouth. Torikaeru typed on the button controlers which controled the vines that were attached to Sakura. Sakura's eyes grew heavy as she fell back to sleep. "Sleep well, my Queen Sakura-chan." Torikaeru grinned evilly.  
  
Sakura's dream:  
  
"Naruto, listen up." Sakura pointed at the stroll. Naruto was sitting at the table looking at her confussed. "The only way you can control the tree leaves is to learn how to control your chakra." Sakura started. "But... But Sakura-chan, I don't want to learn how to control leaves. I just want to become Hokage." Naruto closed his eyes. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled slamming her hands down on the table. Naruto fell backwards landing on the floor.   
  
"If you don't pay attention. You'll never become Hokage! Now listen up!" Sakura scolded. "Sakura-chan, you look more cuter when you're angry." Naruto told her. Sakura punched Naruto's head. "Quit flattering me and let's practice with controling the tree leaves!" Sakura pulled Naruto outside as she preformed the secret Jusut of leaves. Leaves flashed passed Naruto. He was astomashed as there was a leaf cut on the side of his cheek. 'Impressive. He didn't feel a thing.' Sakura thought with a smirk.   
  
A few moments passed. "Sakura-chan, that was a cheap shot. Ow... Ow..." Naruto wined rolling on the ground. 'Perhaps, I was giving the oaf a bit too much credit.' Sakura shook her head in disappointment. "Naruto! Quit acting like a crybaby!" Sakura had her hands on her hips. Naruto stopped rolling on the ground. He sat up in pouting mode. 'This is going to be a long day.' Sakura sighed having her hand on her forehead.   
  
"Sakura-chan, if I can manage to avoid your leaf attacks. Will you then watch the sunrise with me?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at Naruto. "What makes you think you can?" Sakura asked. "If I can. Will you?" Naruto excited. "Sure. Why not." Sakura shugged her shoulders. "You better be prepared and ready. I'm not going to go easy on you, you know." Sakura warned walking ten metres away from Naruto. "I know, I don't want you to." Naruto smiled waving at her. 'That cocky jerk. I'll show him.' Sakura thought as she started the assult with flying leaves heading towards Naruto.  
  
"Here they come." Naruto ran barely dodging the leaves as they cut the sides of his face and skin. 'Damn. Sakura-chan's fast. She wasn't kidding.' Naruto jumpped side to side. 'He's going to attack at the left.' Sakura consertated her aim on the left hitting Naruto with thousands of leaves that pilled ontop of him.   
  
"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled angrily. "If you don't smarten up. I'll be the one who'll become Hokage. Take your training more seriously." Sakura scolded. "Take what training seriously?" a voice asked behind her. Sakura turned around and jumpped up into mid-air as leaves attacked her.   
  
"Naruto! That was a dirty trick." Sakura yelled. "The 6th Hokage will be me, Sakura-chan." Naruto jumpped up after her. The two exchanged blows. "You're a really good sparing partner, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled. "Likewise." Sakura jumpped back as both of them fell down to the ground. Naruto raced up to her. Sakura used her leaf technique. Naruto avoided them as he jumpped up. Sakura frooze as Naruto crashed down into her.   
  
The ground dusted up. The dust cleared.   
  
"Looks like I win." Naruto huffed as he sat ontop of Sakura with his hands pinning her wrists down on the ground. Sakura's heart raced. She felt herself in completeness. 'This is so wrong. But why does it feel so right?' Sakura asked herself. "Naruto," Sakura started, still huffing softly, feeling a bit of pleasure with him ontop of her. "Sakura-chan, I love you. I want you. So, let's do it." Naruto huffed excited unzipping his orange jacket. Slipping it off showing Sakura his muscles.   
  
Sakura looked at his chest placing her hands on his shoulders. Slowly but smoothly ran down to his chest. 'I never thought he would have...' Sakura paused staring up at him. Into those tasteful welcome sky blue soft eyes of his that said you can have me anyway you want. Just don't leave me heartbroken in the end. 'Why is it that? When ever I stare up into those tasteful welcome eyes of his. I get lost inside them?' Sakura felt her friendship with Naruto heat up into a warm affection.  
  
Eagerness filled her. She couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around Naruto's back pushing him down against her body. Naruto softly kissed her neck, embracing her in his warmth. Sakura felt a tight squeeze when Naruto pushed her up against his body.   
  
This endearment created a hunger yen within both Naruto and Sakura. They both knew having each other would be an abasement. But at that moment they didn't care if their puppy love was abasement all they wanted was each other. Senses of devotion bloomed as they were in a pose that young lovers crave. "Naruto, I..." Sakura closed her eyes readying herself for the compassionate impression that he would leave her with.   
  
"Oh, look. The sun is setting." Naruto got off of Sakura. He sat down on his orange jacket. Sakura opened her eyes awe looking at Naruto. Her eyes flamed. "Oww..." Naruto had his hands on his head. "You idiot!!! Don't change the mood." Sakura yelled unknown what she was saying. "Sakura-chan, why did you hit me?" Naruto wined asking her. Naruto got an idea lightbolt. "So," Naruto looked at her in an interesting way. "You were wanting us to do it. You are so digging me." Naruto hit the nail on the hammer. She was petrify.  
  
Sakura turned bright red. "N-No. I wasn't." Sakura denied looking away from Naruto. "You were so digging me and wanting me." Naruto got into her face. Sakura opened her mouth but was shushed by Naruto's pointer finger. "I'll tell you what. After the sunset. How's about you get undressed and I'll get undressed. BamBam all night long. Would that please you?" Naruto asked.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes annoyed as she punched Naruto into the sky. "I'll never dig you. I'll never want you. You pervert!" Sakura yelled. Sakura calmed down staring at the sunset. "Stupid Naruto." Sakura smiled softly. 'No wonder I can't stop myself from falling in love with him.' Sakura closed her eyes.   
  
Outside her dream. Back in REALITY:  
  
  
  
"Soon, Sakura-chan. You'll birth our baby. A pity I won't be able to hold our baby." Torikaeru ran his hand on her stomach giving Sakura a soft kiss on her cheek. He sat up brushing her bangs back. "Too bad, it seems you are really in love with Naruto, but I got to you first." Torikaeru got off his water bed where Sakura slept. "Sleep well, my Queen." Torikaeru walked out of the room. Sakura layed down on the soft water bed unknown of what happened. "Naruto..." Sakura whispered.   
  
TBC...  
  
Tari-chan: What's going to happen with NaruSaku now? How will Naruto react when he finds out the girl he loves is pregant? Will he leave her or will he be there for her? Did Sakura really lose her virginity to Torikaeru? Or does it have something to do with the vines? Like what's up with those vines inside the tank. How will NaruSaku survive this trail? This is the true test of love.  
  
Miriam: Tari-chan, when are you going to get to work on "Ocean Princess". You know that Ozuma and I are an offical couple since the intense battle my Ozuma and Tyson had.  
  
Ozuma: Miriam, calm down. Tari-chan gots it on looseleaf and will type it up soon when she has the time.  
  
Miriam: Ozuma, I want everyone to realize that I love you. Not Max that everyone likes to pair me up with. You and I have so much history together.   
  
Ozuma: That's true. Let's go practice beyblading.  
  
{Ozuma and Miriam walk hand in hand off stage.}  
  
Tari-chan: I can't believe that. My favorite couple on Beyblade hit it off. Yeah, I'm so happy!!!! Ozuma+Miriam all the way!!! NaruSaku all the way!!!!!!(Angry fans glare at Tari-chan) Uh... What?(Angry fans run up towards Tari-chan. She screams as angry NaruSaku fans chase after her.) I'm sorry you guys, I just had to make a real point of true love. This is the true test of love. If Naruto loves Sakura with all his heart wouldn't he be there for her as she is raising another guy's child? Wouldn't that be the true meaning? Come on quit chasing me. If you don't I won't continue.(Angry fans stop in their tracks. Tari-chan huffs as she faints.)  
  
NaruSaku Fans: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tari-chan fainted!!!!!!!!! What will we do? We need to know what's going to happen. Tari-chan, wake up!!! You just got to finsh. 


	5. NaruSaku misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto shouted running towards the front gates. "Your girlfriend tasted really sweet." Torikaeru smirked appearing in front of Naruto. "Torikaeru!" Naruto hissed. "You can have her back. I don't want her anymore. I got what I wanted from her. She nothing to me now. As matter of fact if you don't remove her, I'll end up eatting her whole." Torikaeru laughed vanishing into thin air. 'What did he do to Sakura-chan?' Naruto ran into the building. "Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan." Naruto continued calling her name as he ran through the huge building.   
  
  
  
Inside Torikaeru's room. Torikaeru appeared. 'Looks like he's coming to rescue her but how is he going to react when he finds out she is pregnant?' Torikaeru vanished out of the room. "Naruto." Sakura slowly opened her eyes finding herself in a dime room. "Where am I?" Sakura looked down on the water bed. She noticed a bit of blood on the sheets. Her eyes widened with a gasp. 'Was I rapped? No way. It couldn't be.' Sakura shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura-chan." The door opened. Sakura looked up at the figure at the door. "Sakura-chan." Naruto beamed running up to her. 'Naruto...He came to rescue me?' Sakura jumpped in his arms and started crying. "S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto puzzled by her reaction. "It's all right. I'm here. Don't cry anymore. Everything is all right. I won't leave you." Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist embracing her into a hug. "Naruto," A tearful Sakura looked up at him. "You promise." Sakura asked as tears left her eyes. "I promise because I love you with all my heart." Naruto rubbed her head running his fingers through her long pink hair. "Naruto." Sakura touched by him.   
  
"Come on, let's leave this place." Naruto picked her up in his arms. Sakura nodded. 'Naruto is so good to me. He wouldn't leave me alone. He's the only one who ever truely loved me. What's going to happen if I'm... No. I can't be. Naruto's the only one for me. I want him to be my first.' Sakura's fear almost killed her inside with pain over the fact she might have been taken advantage while she was sleeping. As the two left the building. "There she goes. I wonder how long she'll denie of being pregnant? It won't be long until she starts showing. Sakura, I wonder what you'll do when you have to tell Naruto you're pregnant with MY child." Torikaeru watched the two run out of his sights.  
  
~~~  
  
"Thanks, Naruto for coming to my rescue." A bashful Sakura said avoiding looking into his eyes. "You're welcome, Sakura-chan. I'd do anything to save you. It's my job to protect the one I treasure the most." Naruto beamed. Sakura smiled warmly opening her front door. Slowly closing the door. 'Sakura-chan, when are you going to allow me inside your heart? I do mostly everything for you.' Naruto sighed.   
  
'Naruto... It's true. I am starting to fall in love with you. But our love is forbidden and dishonorable. I want to tell you so much just how much I love you. If only...' Sakura swong open the door to find nothing there. "He must have went home." Sakura frowned feeling a cold breeze on her face. "Naruto." Sakura whispered reclosing the door.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Next Morning as the sun was shining on Sakura's face. "Ugh..." Sakura felt herself wanting to vomit. She raced to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Her mother heard this vomitting sound coming from the bathroom. "Sakura-chan, is something wrong?" Her mother knocked on her the bathroom door.   
  
"I don't know, Mother. I think, I caught the flu. Can I stay home?" Sakura's pale face opened the door. Her mother placed her hand on her forehead. "Sakura-chan, your tempeter is normal. But I'm going to call the doctor to come over to see what's wrong with you." Mother said holding onto Sakura by her shoulders guiding her to her room. "It's best to stay in bed for today. I'll call the school." Mother tucked Sakura in her bed, placing a pail next to her bed with tissue.   
  
~~~  
  
"Welcome, Dr. Omu. Please come in." Mother greeted. "Thank you, Ms. Haruno. Where's you ill daughter, Sakura-chan?" The slender lady asked taking off her shoes. Dr. Omu auburn long hair, her skin a fair tan and the outfit she wore under her snowy Doctor coat was a crimson muumuu.  
  
"She's upstairs resting." Mother motioned looking upstairs. "I'll go see what seems to be the problem." Dr. Omu walked up to Sakura's room. "Sakura-chan, are you in there?" Dr. Omu knocked on the door. "Come in." Sakura encouraged. Dr. Omu entered the room.   
  
"Hello, Sakura-chan. I'm going to run some tests with you. Since it seems you don't have the flu. But something more serious." Dr. Omu touched Sakura's tummy, squeezing the sides. "Ow. Ow. What the hell are you doing?" Sakura flamed. "If I didn't know any better Sakura-chan. I'd say you're pregnant." Dr. Omu removed her hands off of Sakura's stomack reaching for something in her Doctor bag. "I'M WHAT!?" Sakura yelled. "Here. Use this when you go to the bathroom for pee time. Place this where your pee comes out and this will tell us if you are or not. It's a pregnancy test. It's the only way we'd know for sure." Dr. Omu handed her the pregnancy tester. It was good timing too because Sakura need to use the bathroom.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Sakura walked out of the bathroom handing Dr. Omu the test. Dr. Omu frowned at the result. "So what is it?" Sakura annoyed of taking the nonsense test. "You are pregnant." Dr. Omu said. "What!?" Sakura's world came crashing down before her. "How can that be?" Sakura asked feariously.   
  
"I would like to know the same thing." Dr. Omu held her arms folded across her chest. "Dr. Omu, please don't tell my mother." Sakura pleaded. Dr. Omu sighed and nodded. "Thank you." Sakura hugged Dr. Omu. "Just remember to tell the father. He's responsible for both of you." Dr. Omu broke the hug walking out of the room.   
  
Sakura closed her door. 'I'm pregnant. That jerk must have rapped me.' Sakura leaned against the door having her head down. There was a knock on her window. Sakura looked up at her window. "N-Naruto?" Sakura walked up to her window opening her window. "Hey, Sakura-chan. How are you feeling?" Naruto jumpped into her room. Sakura's eyes were covered in shadows as she refused to look at Naruto.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders. "Naruto, will you leave me? If I tell you." Sakura asked. "I wouldn't leave you if the world was to end. Trust me." Naruto cupped her chin in his hand lifting her head up to meet up with his tasteful sapphire eyes. "Naruto..." Sakura held bit her bottom lip.   
  
"I'm sorry but I'm..." Sakura linger sensing the worst. "It's all right. You can tell me, Sakura-chan. No matter what. I'll stay by your side." Naruto assured her with his warm fox smile. Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Sakura started to whimper. "I see." Naruto wapped her tears with his soft thumbs. "Don't worry, everything will be all right. I'll take care of you and your baby." Naruto kissed her forehead.   
  
'Naruto.' Sakura felt a warm loving feeling that started stiring inside her heart. She placed her head on his chest. "Who's the lucky guy? That took your innocence." Naruto asked. "It's..." Sakura gulpped. "Torikaeru." Sakura answered. "What? How? Why?" Naruto fearious pushing Sakura away from him. "Why him? Why did you give yourself up to him?" Naruto demanded an answer.   
  
"I didn't. He took advantage of me. While I was sleeping." Sakura cried. "Yeah right. You just wanted to get back at me for giving you all my love. Is this how you show your love? Oh, I must have mistaken your feelings. Because you never did or never will love me. If you slept with that loser. How can you diss me like that?" Naruto stormed off towards the window.   
  
"Naruto, don't go." Sakura hugged him. "I do love you. I would have never give myself up unless it's to the one I truely love." Sakura told him. "Ha. You got a funny way of showing your affection." Naruto ripped out of her grip and out the window he fleed. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted kneeling down on her knees crying. "Don't leave me alone." Sakura wimpered.   
  
~~~~~  
  
'Torikaeru!!!! You jerk!!!! How dare of you take advantage of Sakura-chan.' Naruto hissed jumpping tree to tree towards Torikaeru's building. "It looks like he's coming to take the revenge." Torikaeru noticed Naruto half way towards his building. "It's a death to death match between brothers over a beautiful girl." Torikaeru vanished.  
  
~~~  
  
"So, you came at last. I've been waiting for you." Torikaeru appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto growled using his Rasengan against Torikaeru. Torikaeru didn't move swinging it back towards Naruto. Blood spatted as the match between brothers started.  
  
~~~~~  
  
TBC...  
  
Tari-chan: What do you all think? Hope y'all like but don't worry it'll still remain NaruSaku it's just that it's a problem our young lovers have to over come in time. So, stay tune for the next chapter. Oh, and thank y'all my reviews without y'all I wouldn't have confindents to continue if not for all my reviews. Thank you. 


	6. Bad news

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
AN: I suck at writing fight scenes. So, never again am I going to write a fight scene again. Tis has passed three months since Naruto and Torikaeru started their fight. Oh, tis is a streamly short story. But don't worry. Next chapter will be longer. A lot longer. lol.  
  
chapter 6: Bad news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Naruto,  
  
It's been a while since we've last talked. 3 months. You promised you'd always be there but I have not heard from you since. No calls. No coming over at night. No running up to me and greet me. What a fool I was to believe in you. Don't you love me anymore? Naruto, it took some time to actually fall in love with you. I wish. I could turn back time and have you under my wings to teach you how to use your powers and learn the ways of a true ninja. It's hard on me to not hear from you. I feel so alone. My parents still do not know. I thought you'd understand out of all people. But your just a jerk, just like all the other guys. I didn't ask to get rapped. I feel like dieing. Please come back. I need you for strength. I'm sorry, I got rapped by your brother. I don't even like your brother. I-I love you Naruto. So, please will you come back to me. I need you more then you realize.  
  
Sakura Hanano.  
  
A tear ran down her face. That hit the letter on "Dear Naruto" as it made the blue ink almost run. She wapped her face with a soft wimper. "Naruto, where are you?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto was barely standing as his brother laid dead. He chuckled. "I-I done it. I have killed my own brother." Naruto fell to his knees as they gave in. He began to vommit some ruby red liquid from his mouth. "But it looks like I won't survive much longer. Damnit." He reminded himself looking up at the clouds in the deep sappire sky.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. It looks like I won't be coming back to take care of you and your child like I promised. You have to believe me. I didn't want to leave you alone like this. I wanted to advenge your rape. I'm sorry I have to leave you so sudden. It's been three months since I battled my own sibbling. But it felt like an enternal fight between sibblings."   
  
Naruto coughed. "It looks like this is the end of me. What a pity. I really wanted to help Sakura-chan raise her baby. I don't want to forget her. I want to always remember her. Remember that I always did and will always love her." Naruto colased with ruby red liquid staining his orange wind breaker and pants.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan." the wind whispered.  
  
Sakura lifted her head looking around. "N-Naruto, is that you?" Sakura looked around her empty room. "Naruto." She frowned walking to her bed. Moaning on her pillow. "I hate that big oaf." she cried out.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I know your lying." a voice softly spoke.  
  
Sakura turned around at a ghostly figure whom looked like Naruto. "N-Naruto is that you?" Sakura asked. He nodded.   
  
"I am Prince Naruto of Earth. My Princess Sakura of Heaven. I have finally found you after all these years of seaching." He paused at her puzzled expression.  
  
"What are you blabbing about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What I'm trying to tell you is that. Sakura-chan, you don't really hate the boy who has always loved you and would risk everything to save you. He lives for you and his goal. Your his main support as he is yours. Naruto made it his personal mission to protect you." The ghostly prince informed with a soft smile. "Princess Sakura, you're as beautiful as I remember. How I wish I could take you in my arms and hold you once again. I'd never let you go."  
  
"N- I mean Prince Naruto. Is it true? Do you know what happened to Umizaki Naruto? What happened? Is he alive or is he dead?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
The prince frowned looking down at his feet. Sakura's heart sank. "Are you sure you want to know?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "All right. You're not going to like what you hear." He looked up into her hazel eyes. "Naruto is barely holding on. He will die soon."  
  
Sakura gasps as her hazel eyes widen in horror.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Naruto is in the hospital wired with an oxygen machine with a mask over his mouth. Having a nightmare as sweat runs down his face.   
  
~~~~~  
  
TBC...  
  
Tari: Y'all like it? (attacked by reviews.) Ah!! Don't worry. Sakura-chan will save him somehow. I'm sure of it. She is the recarnation of the Heaven angel. 


	7. A little boy's adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Chapter 7: A little boy's adventure.  
  
"No way. Naruto can't be die. He still has to become the 6th Hokage. I don't believe Naruto would die. We have so much to..." Sakura fought back her tears. Refusing to believe her rival was going to throw in the towels and die on her.  
  
"Princess Sakura, he's barely holding on. I wouldn't be surprized if he threw in the towels. Torikaeru and him had a tough battle between them for three months. Naruto killed his brother. After the death of his twin. Naruto began to vomit some blood. He fell to the blood stained floor. Saying he was sorry he couldn't come back."  
  
Sakura kneed down on her knees on the cold floor. "N-Naruto... is dead?" Sakura held her head down.   
  
"I'm sorry, you're heartbroken."  
  
"You're lying. Naruto's not dead. He's alive. I know he is." She lifted her head up looking at the ghostly figure with determination on her face. "If there is on thing I know about Naruto. He would never give up on his dreams. He'll fight for his dreams. I want you to take me to him. I'll help him."  
  
"Are you sure? You can handle the state he's in."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"All right." he snapped his fingers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura noticed she was no longer in her room but was in one of the hospitial rooms. She noticed Naruto's body was wired up to an oxygen machine. Her heart sank at the sight she seen. "Naruto." Sakura shouted running to his side taking his hand in hers. "Naruto, please hold on. I'm here. Your Sakura-chan." Sakura ran her fingers through his blond hair.   
  
"Sakura-chan, he doesn't remember you." The ghostly figure told her. She ignored his presence. "He is almost dead. If he doesn't pull through tonight. He'll be pullled off the support and die."   
  
"No!!!" Sakura refused to give up on her rival, Naruto. Naruto's spirit was shooked by her devotion she had for Naruto. "There has to be a way to save him." She spoke bitterly.   
  
  
  
"I see." The ghostly figure walked up to her. "There is one way." He continued. Sakura looked up at him. "You must communicate with him though his dream." He leaned down to her face, planting a kiss on her lips. Sakura turned into a ghostly figure. "Enter inside his mind and help him. Maybe, then he'll remember you." He continued as Sakura entered the limp Naruto's body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Inside his dream world...~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a little blonde boy running in the darkness. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" He cried almost tripping. "The Kyuubi is after me again. Help me. I don't want to be eatten."  
  
Sakura noticed the little blonde boy running fearful of something chasing after him. "N-Naruto?"  
  
The little boy frooze in his footsteps, locking his sappire eyes with her hazel eyes. "Who?" he paused. "Are you my Mommy?"  
  
Sakura opened her mouth.   
  
  
  
Suddenly there was a big bang. The huge red demon fox appeared. "Now, I'm going to eat you." Kyuubi snapped. Sakura took a step forward but was stopped by a force holding onto her. She looked down there was the little blond boy hugging her around her waist.   
  
"Mommy, don't let the evil demon fox, Kyuubi eat me." He cried clinging onto Sakura fearfully.   
  
"I'll eat you both." Kyuubi jumpped at Sakura and the little boy.  
  
Sakura ice-glared at the fox. "No, you won't." Sakura held up her right hand. A muzzle appeared on the face of the demon fox.   
  
'what is this? Who is this?' Kyuubi noticed he couldn't move his mouth as this strange item covered his snout.   
  
Sakura held the rope of the muzzle tightly. "You won't threaten Naruto again." She yelled tugging on the muzzle. The fox shook his head trying to get loss of the muzzle. "I'm the crush of this young boy, Umizaki Naruto." Sakura looked down at the young boy who looked up at her in amazement. "Here." she handed chibi-Naruto the rope to the muzzle.  
  
"Kyuubi, you don't frighten me any more. Go now. Back to your cage." ordered the little boy glaring at the fox, holding the rope. Golden bars encaged the fox as he disappeared. He fainted. Sakura caught his body. He opened his eyes looking up into Sakura's eyes. "Are you really my crush?" he asked. Sakura nodded with a gentle smile. "I see." he closed his eyes with a warm fox smile. "I can see why I like you. You're very pulchritudinous." the little boy's body vanished into thin air.   
  
'Naruto.' Sakura frowned. She was sad she was all alone.   
  
"Sakura-chan, don't be sad. I'll find my way back to you. I promise"  
  
"Naruto." Sakura looked up into the light after hearing Naruto's voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Glancing over at the lifeless Naruto.   
  
'Naruto... It was only a dream. You're still a lifeless body. Please if you can hear me, open your eyes. Say everything will be all right. Promise me that you'd always be there for me. But even if you don't say it in words. Your sweet fox smile will always speak the unspoken and assure everything will be fine.' Sakua pleaded with tears that burned her eyes running down her cheeks. 'He won't wake up. I lost him.'   
  
Sakura closed her eyes losing all hope of Naruto ever awakening. She stood up walking towards the door with shadows over her eyes. She paused at the door. 'We had so much to live for.'  
  
Naruto's eyelid and fingers twitched. He slowly opened his burry verison. While wearing the oxygen mask. "S-Sakura-chan." he replies.   
  
Sakura gasps after hearing Naruto's voice. She slowly turns around with amazement and races back to his bed. There was Naruto sitting on his bed. "What's with the amazed look, Sakura-chan? Are you not happy to see me?" Naruto asked unaware his life almosted ended.   
  
"N-Naruto!" Sakura cried hugging Naruto. "Y-You're alive."  
  
  
  
"Um... Sakura-chan, what has gotten into you? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Thank heavens. You're all right. I was so afraid of losing you."  
  
"Silly, Sakura-chan. You can never lose me."  
  
"I would have if..." She whispered trailing off.  
  
"Huh? What's that?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing important. The important thing is that you're all right."  
  
Naruto rubbed her hand with his hand as he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. I made you worry about me. When you are suppose to worry about your baby. You'll have a miscarried if you are too stressed." Naruto ran his fingers through her pink hair.   
  
"Sakura-chan, I had a dream about this very pulchritudinous girl. Whom I thought was my mother but turned out to being my crush in the future. I think her name was...um..." Naruto paused when Sakura looked eyes with him.   
  
"I think she saved you because you mean a lot to her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sakura nodded laying her head down on his chest listening to his heart racing. "I love you, Naruto." She whispered.   
  
"Huh? Sakura-chan, did you just say something?"  
  
"I'm just glad you're all right. And I-I..." Sakura hesitated.  
  
"I understand, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled with his fox smile. "Let's go home."   
  
Sakura nodded as she helpped Naruto up off the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Omu came over to Sakura's house to run some tests. Though she found it confussing. "Sakura-chan, did you go through some stress?" Dr. Omu asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. How is my baby?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But it seems you've had a miscarried." Dr. Omu told a shooked Sakura. The pink haired girl didn't know how to respond. "But at least now you won't have anything to worry about. Come on, Sakura-chan. We best remove the dead baby inside you. Or you'll end up dieing." Dr. Omu placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders leading her out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
In the late evening. After Sakura came home from the hospital. Sakura's diet increased. She was so depressed and was too shocked to handle this situation. For weeks she layed on her bed, depressed of losing a part of herself. Her eyes were always blood red with tear stains on her face. She refused to go to school and leave her room. Her parents became very concerned with their perfect daughter's attidude.   
  
One night, while her parents were out. Sakura was laying down on her bed with tears burning her cheeks. A figure pinlocked her window, sneaking in. The figure covered her mouth. Sakura tried to squirm her way free as her hands were tied up and feet. She was carried off by the figure.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura noticed she was at a familar house and tied to a chair. "Sorry about that." the figure turned on the lights holding a bowl. He walked over to Sakura untieing her. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with his orange wind breakers' pants.  
  
"Naruto, what is the meaning of this?" huffed Sakura. 'Why am I so nervous? Naruto looks mighty fine in his black muscle shirt. Shit. What am I thinking?' Sakura turned a rosy red.   
  
"I had to have you alone. Besides, you were so depressed. I decided to make you something special."  
  
"Ramen?"  
  
"Eat up. You're too thin."  
  
"I'm on a diet."  
  
"You don't need to be on a silly diet. You're fine enough."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Sakura turned her head away but her stomach growled. 'Stupid stomach.'  
  
"Oh, really." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Then what's that grumbling sound? Don't be so shy."  
  
"I'm not shy!" Sakura protested taking chopsticks and eatting the Ramen. Naruto forced a smile but then frowned sencing something was bothering Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan," Naruto started looking down at his feet. Sakura looked at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing." Sakura bitterly said placing down her chopsticks staring at her Ramen.   
  
"Don't lie."  
  
Sakura looked at Naruto in shock. As he stood behind her.  
  
"I know when something is wrong." He paused wrapping his arms around Sakura. "Tell me."  
  
"I-I had a miscarried." Sakura bit her bottom lip fighting back the tears. Naruto pulled her up off the chair, embracing her in a hug. Shocking Sakura.  
  
"Go ahead, Sakura-chan. Cry all you want on me."  
  
(AN: Tari-chan: the rest may sound a bit of lime, but I cut it off before it could become pure lemon. I repeat tis is lime, not lemon. If u can't stand it. Just go down and review. Thanks.)  
  
"Naruto," Sakura pulled back looking into his sappire eyes. Being caught in his gaze, Sakura couldn't help but want him. "Naruto, I want you." Sakura planted a kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss leading her to his bed. He layed her down gentlely running his hand on her body.   
  
'I want her.' Naruto reached for her zipper of her outfit, but frooze. He pulled away breaking the kiss. "S-Sorry, Sakura-chan."Naruto looked away in shame. Sakura smiled gentlely cupping his chin in her soft hands turning his head to her. Where emerald and sapphire eyes locked in each others gaze.   
  
"Naruto, there is nothing to be sorry about. I want you and only you." Sakura lifted her head up, licking his lips, turning it into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's head.   
  
"I love you, Sakura-chan." Naruto took off his black muscle shirt. Pressing down on her body.   
  
"I love you too." Sakura traced the lines on his chest. Naruto kissed her lips while unzipping her outfit, slowly sliding it off. He then pulled a thick blanket over them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC... or not...  
  
Tari-chan: Tis is it? Maybe or maybe not. I'm not saying. I might add a squel. :P   
  
It's romance between NaruSaku. I didn't want to turn it all lemon. it's only a little lime. Sorry narusaku fans for cutting off the good part but I'll make up for it. Maybe a squel will be formed. I don't know if I should cut it there or continue. What do y'all want?   
  
Sakura: Tari-chan, shouldn't you ask the reviews to vote on what child Naruto and I should have?  
  
Naruto: I can't believe I'm going to have a family with Sakura-chan.(excited.)  
  
Tari-chan:(sighs) Fine. Okay reviews. Here's my question. Please be kind and vote on the multple choice.  
  
1)Do u want NaruSaku to have...   
  
a) a boy?  
  
b) a girl?  
  
c) twins(idenital)?______(51.2 or 20.3)  
  
51.2~(boy/boy)  
  
20.3~(girl/girl)  
  
d) twins(fertinal)?______(43.4 or 84.5)  
  
43.4~(boy/girl)  
  
84.5~(girl/boy) 


	8. The life of NaruSaku's twins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or NaruSaku. Except their children, Hato and Hakucho. Hato wears blue shorts and yellow t-shirt. Hakucho wears a red t-shirt with a long light green skirt. They are about 7 years old.   
  
Life of children: NaruSaku's twins.  
  
NaruSaku's twins(son/daughter)  
  
Hato-dove, pigeon.  
  
Hakucho-swan  
  
"Hato. Hakucho. Where are you guys?" a voice called out. A young maiden with long pink hair stepped out of the house. "Where are they? Is that husband of mine training them again. Doesn't he know. They have to get a better education in order to get out in the world. My goodness that husband of mine. Isn't there anything he thinks about besides fighting."  
  
"Hato. Hato." whispered a young girl with long blond hair with little pink highlights with wiskers like her father. The young boy turned looking at his younger sister, Hakucho. "Do you think father will find us here?"  
  
"Hakucho, if you don't keep quiet. He will find us." Hato has short blond hair with pink highlights and wiskers like his father. Hakucho giggled. "What's so funny?"  
  
"It's your pink highlights." teased Hakucho.   
  
Hato growled clinging his fist on the grass. "Shut up! I don't look funny!" Hato yelled angry. A figure appeared behind him. Hato slowly turned his head. Naruto smiled waving at him. Hato screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Let's call it a day." Naruto told his son and daughter. Hato and Hakucho huffed deeply. "Well, it looks like we better get back home. Your mother must be angry by now." laughed Naruto.   
  
"It's so unfair you're so fast, Daddy." complained Hakucho.  
  
"She's right. You must cheat." confronted Hato   
  
"I wouldn't be the respected Hokage if I did cheat." Naruto told his twins. "I worked hard to get to where I am now."   
  
"Daddy, I'm too tiried to walk home. Can you carry me home? Please." winned Hakucho. Naruto smiled at his little girl. Hakucho was Daddy's little girl. While Hato was Mommy's little boy.   
  
"Before we get going home. I would like to know what you two would like to be?" Naruto asked having his hands on his hips.   
  
"I want to become the greatest Hokage like you, daddy." Hakucho hugged Naruto.  
  
"I want to become a doctor or a scolar. Like mother wants me to be." Hato told his father. "She says ninja fighting is a waste of time and there is no use in risking your life. That you have other things to live for."  
  
"Hmm... I see." Naruto done his thinking mode having his hands on his chin. It must have something to do with the insident which happened. After that time made her dislike the ninja life. Naruto thought to himself.   
  
"Come on, daddy. Let's go eat." Hakucho tugged at her father's hand. "I'm so hungry over the work out." she giggled. Naruto softly smiled at her as he nodded. "Come on, Hato. I'll race you." she egged on her twin brother.  
  
"You're on. If I win. You have to quit teasing me about my..." the young boy blushed looking down.  
  
"About what, Hato?" Naruto asked.  
  
"His pink hightlights." told Hakucho looking up at her father.   
  
"His pink hightlights?" asked Naruto. Hakucho nodded.  
  
"He's embarressed about them. Because other children make fun of him at school." Hakucho told a suprised Naruto.  
  
Hato growled. "Shut up, Hakucho!" hissed Hato ran up to her to shut her up.   
  
"Daddy!!!! Help me! He's going to beat me up!" cried Hakucho hiding behind her father, Naruto.  
  
"Whoa." Naruto grabbed hold of his son's shoulder keeping him at bay. While Hakucho hid safely behind her father. "Hato is that true? Are you getting bullied?"  
  
Hato broke free of his father looking down at the ground. "It's nothing I can't handle."  
  
This shocks Naruto as he remembers he told himself the same thing when he was always alone and bullied. "I see." He felt helpless of not being able to protect his children during school because he's always so busy.   
  
"You better run, Hakucho." Hato coldly ice-glared at her. Hakucho started running home. Hato chased after her.   
  
Naruto raised his hand but the words didn't come out. I-I can't say anything to him. Hato... Naruto slowly walked home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I win." cried out Hakucho opening the door. "Mother, I beat Hato home again." she ran into the kitchen to where her mother, Sakura was setting the table.  
  
I can't believe she won again. I guess I shouldn't let her have a head start from now on. But she's cute when she's all happy. I just have to let her win. Besides Mother and Father will be happy about it. After all, Hakucho is the baby of the family. Hato smirked.   
  
"Honey, I'm home." Naruto entered the house closing the door. Hato looked at his father blankly his smirk turned into a frown. "Huh?" Naruto looked at Hato. "Hello, Hato. Looks like you and your sister beat me again." greeted Naruto. Hato looked away from his father walking away to the kitchen. What's up with him? Is he really embarressed about being bullied?  
  
"Hato. Hakucho. You two go wash up." Sakura told her children placing the food on the table. The twins left for the bathroom.   
  
"Hello, hun." Naruto walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her giving her a kiss on her cheek. Sakura pulled herself away from him.  
  
"Sweetheart, are you angry at me for keeping them out late again?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed placing the bowls down.  
  
"No." Sakura looked up at Naruto. Her hazel eyes locking with his sapphire eyes. "Naruto, I told you that I wanted our children to be raised into education. Why are you still trying to teach them about the ninja ways? They'll die if they become ninjas. Education is everything. They need to study."   
  
"Oh, come on, hun." Naruto hugged her. Sakura tried to become free but ended up giggling at his silly puppy face.   
  
"Naruto, don't do that." Sakura smiled as she was not so upset with him. Naruto leaned his head down to her lips. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt his tongue in her mouth. Sakura moaned enjoying the thrill of having her loving husband kissing her in passion. Naruto pulled back with his fox smile. "Oh, Naruto. I can't be mad at you for very long now can I?"  
  
"I know. You love me." Naruto brushed her pink bangs.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I do." Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his face down to her face. Sakura's lips touched his lips as she stuck her tongue into his mouth.   
  
Naruto moaned. How does Sakura know how to temp me like this? She's so good at this. It makes me want to take her to our room and... Naruto began to slowly lift up her shirt but then paused.  
  
"Are you two done?" asked a voice unimpressed. Both Naruto and Sakura broke the kiss. Hato was there leaning on the wall with his arms across his chest glaring at his love-dovey parents. Hakucho softly giggled.  
  
"All right. Let's eat." Sakura smiled as the twins sat down at the table. Naruto was walking towards the table when Sakura grabbed a hold of his wrist pulling him back to her. She whispered in his ear. "After supper, you better leave room for dessert." Sakura kissed his cheek as she walked to the table. Naruto smiled goofy as he took his seat at the table.  
  
"Mommy, this is the greatest." Hakucho cheerfully. Sakura nodded with her smile.   
  
Hato kept quiet playing with his food. Naruto noticed this and decided to speak up. "Hato." Naruto replied taking a sip of his tea. "I'll go to school to settle this matter of you being bullied."  
  
Hato looked stunned at his father. "Wha?"  
  
"I'll go to your school and settle matters so you won't be bullied because you're different. It's good to be different." Naruto explained. This caught Sakura's attention.  
  
"Why? What's happening at school?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto and then at Hato.  
  
"He's being..." Naruto was cut off.  
  
Hato stood up slamming his hands on the table. Hato ice glared at his father. "I don't need your help. I don't want it." Hato stormed off.  
  
"Hato." Sakura scolded as the door slammed. Sakura looked at a disappointed Naruto. "Naruto, what was that all about?"  
  
"Sakura, we need to talk." Naruto replied. Sakura nodded her head.   
  
"Mommy, I'm going to watch tv." Hakucho got off the table.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, what should I do? I never had a father there for me. Let alone a mother. I don't know how to be a parent. I'm a failor to all fathers." Naruto was in self-pity hitting his head on the table.   
  
"Naruto," Sakura started placing her hand on his hand. "You're not a bad father. You're a loving husband and a loving father who only wants to protect his children. Perhaps if you spend some quaitly time with Hato. He'll begin to open up to you. Why not try to do some father/son activities." Sakura encouaged. Naruto looked at her hand on his and met up with her eyes. Naruto smiled kissing her hand.   
  
"Thanks Sakura. Without you I wouldn't have..." Naruto trailed off.  
  
"Daddy, can you help me read this story. I need help." Hakucho called out.  
  
Naruto pulled back his chair but was stopped. He looked at Sakura. "I'll do it. You just concertate on Hato." Sakura leaned forward kissing his lips. Naruto moved his hands up to place them on Sakura's head but before his hands touched her head she pulled back walking off.   
  
It pains me when she teases me like that. If I didn't have Sakura as my wife I don't think I would have suvived fatherhood. Naruto smirked thinking of their wedding day. I best not think about that. It'll remind me of our honeymoon. Of when it really happened. Sakura vommiting and all a mouth later our honeymoon. Naruto scolded himself as he got off the table walking to his son's room.  
  
  
  
KNOCK  
  
KNOCK  
  
"Hato, are you in there?" Naruto knocked on the door.  
  
"GO AWAY!!! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" yelled Hato.  
  
"Come on, Hato. Don't be like this. At least let tell you..." Naruto paused. The doors opened, Hato stood there with big red puffy eyes.  
  
"W-Why were you crying?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Why do I have to have these wiskers and these pink highlights in my blond hair? It's not fair. Everyone calls me names." Hato hugged his father.   
  
Naruto rubbed Hato's head. "It's all right. Daddy will make it all right." he vowed.  
  
"Dad, if you do that. I'll be a sissy. Let me handle my own problems. Just protect Hakucho."  
  
"Hakucho is my daughter, yes. But you are my pride and joy, Hato." Naruto informed. Hato looked up at his father.   
  
  
  
"Someday, I'll have to give Hakucho to a young man. You. You will carry on our last name. Uzumaki, Hato." Naruto tried to cheer up his son with some Uzumaki pride. Hato formed a small smirk. "So how's about tomorrow. You and I do some father/son bonding huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Hato felt light hearted. Naruto rubbed his son's head with his fox smile.  
  
Hakucho fell asleep in her bed. Sakura ran her fingers gentlely through Hakucho's hair. Someday, Hakucho you'll find a man who annoys you and you will grow to love him. Sakura said in her mind. She looked up at Naruto. It seems he's starting to finally bond with Hato. she smiled as she stood up turning off the lamp. Kissing Hakucho's forehead. Sakura walked out of the room.   
  
"Good night, Dad. Mom." Hato closed his bedroom door. Naruto turned to his lovely wife.   
  
"It seems things are going fine." Sakura walked up to Naruto wrapping her arms around his left arm.   
  
"Yeah and it's all thanks to you." Naruto picked her up in his arms. "Did I ever tell you what a wonderful wife you are?"   
  
"Hmm... Only a lot." Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. "How's about you show me." Sakura purred kissing his neck.  
  
"With pleasure." Naruto carring Sakura to their room kicking the door closed that had a sign on it that said "Do not enter!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tari-chan: What do you think? Don't know if I'll continue or not. But this isn't a too bad is it? It's longer then I intended it to be. Sorry about not adding it up sooner. Thank you all for supporting NaruSaku. Plz r&r. 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
{AN: This chapter goes out to one of my favorite friends. Without her awsome advice that she gives to me for my fic. I would have not continued on with this story. From now on this story goes out to her for her support and encouagement. She gives me the inspiration and the will to continue on. So, everyone would y'all put your hands together and clap for our main godess, Spirit Goddess. (crowd goes wild)}   
  
Chapter 10: Yuna enters.  
  
"Mommy, I'm going outside to practice my ninja skills." Hakucho placed on her shoes and out the door she went before her mother, Sakura could respond. While Hakucho walks through the forest. She ponders to herself. "I wonder if I'll ever become Hokage like Daddy."  
  
She comes upon the training stump. There were blood stains on the once sheets of white. Sakura asked Naruto what happened to the brand new sheets she just bought.   
  
Hakucho stops in front of the stump staring at the blood stains recalling a flashback. Daddy trained for months last time he was here. I watched him as he continued to punch this stump. The blood stains are still here from his hands. Mommy said he'd get sick if he didn't quit his reckless nonsence and come eat. Then one night, after the endless intense training. Daddy's body was at it's limit as he began huffing deeply. He blacked out. I was worried as I screamed at the top of my lungs "Daddy!!" Next, we were at the hospitial. Daddy woke up being his carefree self. While Mommy was scolding him for being so careless and reckless. Daddy sweet talks Mommy. Mommy sighs folding her arms in defeat. Daddy turns to me with his fox smile touching my cheek. He replies. "Hakucho-chan, you don't need to over-do your training. I want you to know. I'm proud of you no matter what." He instates. This is what really touched me the most when my Daddy told that. "You look so much like your mother. When she was younger." He adds with a light chuckle.   
  
"This is what Daddy told me." Hakucho smiles looking down at her feet. "Now, it is my turn." Hakucho looks up in determination at the blood stained sheet. As the young pink highlighted blonde female starts her training.  
  
Not far from the training area is a young mysterious maiden sitting on a branch inside a tree. "Well, Well. Look at what we have here." She starts with a sly smile. "A little new leaf is about to bloom in the land of flames. Very interesting." She replies watching the young girl. "What's this feeling I sense?" Her heart races. "I sense great power within this little one. But how? She's just a little girl. How can a little girl poses so much energy?" Chills ran up her spine. "Is she a desendent of Kyuubi?" She blinks. "There's only one way to find out for sure." The woman jumps down off the tree. She casually walks up to the huffing Hakucho. "Looks like you're going under some harsh training, little girl." The woman spoke. Hakucho gasps turning around staring up at the woman in front of her. Hakucho quickly runs behind the stump peaking her head at the side.   
  
"W-Who are you?" Hakucho asks.   
  
"My name is Yuna. What is your name?" The woman asks.  
  
"My name is Umizuki, Hakucho."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Y-You know," Hakucho starts. "This area is a resitriced area. No intruder is allowed here. Only those of Umizuki blood are allowed here. Not even my own Mommy comes here. Only my older brother, Hato, my Daddy and I come here for our training. My Daddy owns this area and he's very strong. S-So, if you don't want to get hurt. T-Then you better leave right now." warned the timided Hakucho.   
  
"I request to see the Hokage of Leaf." Yuna protestes. Hakucho gasps.  
  
"T-That's my Daddy. Daddy's the Hokage. But why do you want to see my Daddy? Daddy loves Mommy very much. And Mommy loves Daddy lots too."   
  
"All right. I'll tell you what if you take me to see your Daddy then I'll make sure you become a best Hokage around. More powerful then your Daddy."   
  
Hakucho pondered about it and nods her head leading the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
There is a knock on the door. Naruto looks up from the papers. No. It can't be. Not more papers. I hate paper work. wined Naruto.  
  
The head peaked in. "Hello, Daddy."   
  
Naruto's face turned from stress to relief when he saw his young daughter. "Hakucho-chan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Where's Hato? I thought you were going to spend quality time with him." Hakucho asked.   
  
Naruto smirked cheaply rubbing the back of his head. "I forgot it was Wed. night and we have to wait for the weekend. Plus, I have all this paper work to arrange for the genins assignments coming up in the summer."   
  
"Daddy, I have a new friend. I want you to meet." Hakucho beamed.   
  
"Sure. Let's meet your new friend."   
  
"Yuna-san, you can come in."   
  
Yuna-san? She must be alittle older then Hakucho-chan. Naruto questions to himself. Yuna walks inside the office. Naruto's mouth drops wide open. He turns to his daughter. "Hakucho-chan, is this woman your new friend you want me to meet?"   
  
Hakucho nods her head. Naruto glances up back at the woman covered in black. He couldn't believe his young daughter befriended an adult. The woman bows.  
  
"Thank you, Hokage-sama." She starts lifting up her head. "I must get down to business." She pauses. Naruto becomes more clueless. "I demand to be in charge of your daughter, Hakucho-chan's ninja training. For special training."   
  
Naruto gives Yuna an ice cold glare. Yuna felt chills run up her spine. I-It's Kyuubi. She gulps. Naruto closes his eyes with annoyance. "Well,"   
  
"We'll have to talk about Hakucho's special training with my wife, Sakura-chan." Naruto opens his red fox eyes fixing the timid Yuna into his gaze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tari-chan: so what do y'all think? I wonder what Sakura will say. 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.   
  
Chapter 10: Hato's   
  
Hato was in the restroom looking into the mirror. "Why do I have to have these cursed pink highlights? They are so uncool." He sighs splashing his face. "It sucks having no friends." He walks out of the washroom.  
  
"Well, Well. If it isn't Sundae." chuckles a female voice.   
  
Oh no. It can't be. Hato turns around. It is. Uchiba, Koneko.   
  
"Your pink hairlights match up with your outfit today, Sundae."  
  
Hato growls and closes his eyes. "I don't care what you say, Koneko." He storms past her.   
  
"Koneko-sama, what are you doing talking to an outsider?" A young 10-year-old guy approaches the young girl. "He looks like a girl with those pink hairlights."  
  
"Hataru-oniisan." Koneko smiles with pride. "I know, I'm not allowed to talk to him but he's so fun to make fun of."  
  
"Just don't bully him too much. He is after all the useless Hokage's son. What a dishonor having a son with pink hairlights on his blond hair. You wouldn't see me wearing pink. His parents must be really disappointed in him for coming out with pink hairlights." Hataru laughs walking off holding Koneko's wrist as they walk to class.  
  
"No dought. If my child came out looking outclassed then I wouldn't want him. I'd give him up. It's no use in dishonoring me or the village."  
  
Hato frowns as he knows they are bad talking him. "Why did mother and father have to have me? It's not fair." He burried his head in this knees.  
  
"Ruff. Ruff." a white puppy runs up to Hato licking his hand. Hato lifts up his head looking at the white puppy next to him. The pup jumps up on to his lap licking his face wapping the tears away. Hato starts to giggle falling backwards laying on the ground.  
  
"Sumire. Sumire." called a young gentle voice. The pup jumps off Hato running straight for it's mistress. "There you are." The young girl caught her puppy in her arms. She looks at Hato with a warm smile with fangs. "Hello." She greets wearing a summer yellow dress matching her red long hair that was tied up into a ponytail. "I hope Sumire wasn't being much of a bother to you all that much."   
  
Whoa. This girl has fangs. That's cool. Hato smiled.  
  
"By the way, my name is Inuzuka, Hanabi. What is your name?"  
  
"Uzumaki, Hato." Hato stood up having his hand on his chest holding his head up high. The girl slightly giggles. "Uh, what's so funny?"   
  
"It's your pink hairlight." Hanabi starts. Hato turns to stone. "Your pink hairlights look cool with your blond hair, Hato-kun." She adds.   
  
"Huh?" Hato blinks his eyes looking at her in shock.   
  
"Do you want to play in the sand box at lunch, Hato-kun?"  
  
"Yea." Hato nods his head as the two walk to the classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was at home cooking super. "I wonder what's taking Naruto so long in getting home." She looks at the clock that read 4:15pm. "It's all ready quarter after four. He's usually at home at 3:30pm. An hour to ourselves before our twins come home from school which is at 4:30pm." Sakura took out the twins tests. "Hato-kun is good in Math, English, Social, Science. He's such a good boy. Always studying. He sure takes after his own mother. Let's see about Hakucho-chan's grades." Sakura giggles happy. "Hakucho-chan is good in..." Her smile drops as shadows cover her eyes. "Ninja."  
  
The water boils snaping Sakura out of her daze. "That Hakucho-chan, is there anything she cares about other then Ninja? She's so much like her father. Reckless." Sakura smirks a little looking out the window.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hato is outside walking around all by himself. He looks up there is Koneko on the swings laughing.   
  
"Sumire, what are you doing?" Hanabi rans up behind her puppy.   
  
"Hanabi." Hato smiles at her.  
  
"Oh, Hato-kun. You finally came out. I was waiting for you. Come on, let's go build our sand castle." Hanabi grabs hold of his hand leading the way to the sand box. Koneko looks over noticing Hato having fun with another. She stops the swing.  
  
While Hato and Hanabi laugh building the sand castle. Sumire kept on licking Hato's hand. Hanabi smiles fondly as her puppy likes Hato. "Hato-kun." She starts patting the upside down bucket. Hato looks at a bashful Hanabi. "It seems you have good aura around you. Sumire doesn't just like anyone. She can tell. It seems Sumire has grown fond of you." She shyly giggles. Hato joins in with her laughing as the two continue building the sand castle.  
  
"Well, Well. What do we have here?" A sassy voice asks. Sumire growls Hanabi grabs hold of her puppy. "Nice sand castle." The girl kicks through it. Hanabi gasps in horror. Hato fixes her in his gaze. She smirks walking away.   
  
"M-My sand castle." a depressed Hanabi whispers with tears welling up in her eyes. Hato side-long glances at her.  
  
Hanabi. He growls standing up. "Koneko!!!" He shouts. Koneko side-long glances at him with a smirk of victory and continues to walk away.   
  
"Shut up, Sundae. You can't do anything about it. What done is done." laughs Koneko walking off. Hato growls clinging his fists.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Honey, I'm home."  
  
"Naruto." Sakura beams walking out of the kitchen with a wide smile upon her face. But the smile vanishes once she sees Yuna. Sakura folds her arms across her chest ice-glaring at Naruto. "Who is she?" Sakura asked firmly.  
  
"I can explain."  
  
"A better question is why are you late coming home?"  
  
"Honey, her name is Yuna. She's..."  
  
"No. I won't stand for it. Do I make myself clear, Naruto?"  
  
Yuna and Naruto are clueless of what Sakura's disagreeing to. Sakura fixes Yuna into her gaze. "Thanks a lot." Sakura has flame in her eyes.   
  
"For what?" Yuna asks.  
  
"For breaking up a happy family. I'm sorry but I won't let you. Naruto is my husband. So, why don't you go after another woman's man. And leave mine alone." Sakura pulls Naruto by her side.  
  
"Whoa. Whoa. Are you accusing me of flirting with a married man?" Yuna shots back the ice-glare right back at Sakura. Both women have a stare down.   
  
"Mommy, why are you yelling?" Hatocho asks walking out of the bathroom. "Mommy?"  
  
"Hakucho-chan, your mother is having a stare down with your friend and future sensei."  
  
"Sensei?" Sakura looks at her husband. "Naruto, what is this really about?" She asks. Naruto smiles cheaply.  
  
"I wish to train your daughter, Hakucho-chan in the ninja ways. She has protential." Yuna replies. Sakura shot back up at Yuna with flame in her eyes.   
  
Oh boy this isn't good. Naruto slaps his hand on his forehead.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Inside the school, Hato and Hanabi are walking down the hall when a figure bumps into Hato as they fall down. Hato opens his eyes looking at the raven haired girl. "Koneko?"  
  
The girl turns her head looking at Hato. "Sundae." she quietly replies turning to the guy approaching them.   
  
"Stay out of my way. Next time." He coldly told her. "Or I'll do worse then pushing you."  
  
Hato growls holding Koneko in his arms glaring at the guy. "Hey!"   
  
"Hato-kun." Hanabi whispers looking at the flame in his eyes.  
  
The guy stops locking eyes with Hato. "What do you want Strawberry?"  
  
"You know, it's not polite to push girls around." Hato starts with a smirk of pride. The guy didn't answer.   
  
"Sundae, stay out of this. I don't need you to protect me." Koneko pushes herself from Hato. "Just mind your own business."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screams.  
  
"But... Sakura-chan." Naruto starts.  
  
"No, but Sakura-chan me. End of Story. Do I make myself clear, Naruto?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
Sakura looks at Yuna. "As for you, Yuna. Hakucho-chan won't be ninja training anytime soon. Now there's the door. See yourself out, Yuna." Sakura stroms off into the kitchen.   
  
"She's not very fond of ninja is she?" Yuna asks looking at Naruto. Naruto smiles and chuckles cheaply. Of all the weakness the Hokage has it's his wife, Sakura. I wonder how Kyuubi feels about this having Sakura as his host's wife.  
  
"Yeah, well. Sakura-chan means well. I'm sure she'll calm down after supper." Naruto says scatching the back of his head. Hakucho runs into the kitchen.   
  
"Where's Hato-kun?" Sakura asks.  
  
"I'm not sure." Hakucho replies.  
  
"I hope he's not ninja fighting anyone." Sakura said  
  
Yuna stares at Naruto. Naruto side long glances at her and blushes "Please don't stare at me like that. Sakura-chan will get ever more angry at me." Naruto takes off his shoes walking into the kitchen.  
  
There is no dought about it. He does look like him.  
  
"Sakura-chan, please be nice to Hakucho-chan's new friend. I'm serious about what I said. You are the only woman for me. I always loved you and I'll always will." Naruto brushes her hair back from her neck kissing her neckbone to her shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her waist. Naruto whispers something into her ear.   
  
"Naruto." she playfully scolds him giggling. Naruto lays his head down on her shoulder rocking their bodies back and forth.   
  
"Do they always act all love-dovey?" Yuna asks. Hakucho nods her head. How lucky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
"I dare you to have a match with me. If I win, you have to leave Koneko alone." Hato starts.  
  
"And if I win, I can have your heart to eat." The guy asks  
  
"Hato-kun, be careful." warns Hanabi and her puppy, Sumire.  
  
Hato... a speechless Koneko stares at the guy she always bullies.  
  
The boys run up to each other swinging their fists.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Tari-chan: Sweet. Another cliff hanger. 


End file.
